The bandwidth available for computer communications has increased in recent years. In many countries, people commonly connect to the Internet with an downlink bandwidth of at least 0.5 mbps (Megabits per second) and an uplink bandwidth of at least 64 kbps. Many applications, however, require large amounts of bandwidth, such as transfer of images and video streams. Uploading an image of 1-2 Mbytes typically takes 1-2 minutes and therefore users often are frustrated by the slow response when uploading images or other multimedia files.
Several methods for shortening the response time in transfer of images were developed over a decade ago, when download speeds were also relatively low.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,858 to Benjamin et al., titled “Data distribution system”, the disclosure of which is entirely incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for transmitting images for diagnostic purposes. The method includes downloading an applet to a user and using the applet to download images in a manner allowing gradual improvement of their quality. The applet also allows the user to stop the download in the middle when the quality of the image is sufficient in the user's eyes.
Other more recent solutions have been suggested specifically for uploading of images.
U.S. patent publication 2005/0007625 to Garcia, titled: “Method and system for distributed image processing and storage”, the disclosure of which is entirely incorporated herein by reference, describes software that aids photographers in processing and uploading images to a host site. One option provided by the software allows the uploading of thumbnail images to a website for selection by customers. In response to requests for selected images from customers, the high resolution copy of the image is provided to the customer.
U.S. patent publication 2003/0063770 to Svendsen et al., titled “Network-Based Photosharing Architecture”, the disclosure of which is entirely incorporated herein by reference, describes a photo sharing network based on uploading thumbnail images.
U.S. patent publication 2007/0035764 to Aldrich et al., titled: “System and Method for Uploading Files”, the disclosure of which is entirely incorporated herein by reference, describes an upload manager installed on a client computer. In response to an upload request, the upload manager generates a thumbnail which is uploaded immediately and then uploads the complete image at a later time when resources are available.
Uploading from many clients concurrently may also overload the server.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,623 to Golubchik et al., titled: “Scalable Wide-Area Upload System and Method”, the disclosure of which is entirely incorporated herein by reference, describes a method of timing uploads to avoid overloading the server.
Further methods for download of images have also been suggested.
U.S. patent publication 2006/0195507 to Baek et al., titled “Method and System for Providing Users a Lower Fidelity Alternative Until a Higher Fidelity Experience is Available”, the disclosure of which is entirely incorporated herein by reference, describes downloading a low fidelity image before downloading a high fidelity image in order to reduce the waiting time of a human viewing the downloaded file.
One drawback of these solutions is the requirement for utilizing additional software on the client computer. Most users, however, do not agree to install additional software on their computer due to safety and stability considerations.